Tamashi no Kira
by watch who you piss off
Summary: Lolita-chan? "Ero-sensei, quit calling me that." "Sensei?" "Yes Sasuke?" "How do you know when you are in love?" "It's when you can't imagine life without that person." "Kira?" "Yes Sasuke?" "How do you tell someone that you love them." "I'd give them a rose."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. If I put songs in, I'll tell you what they are and who they are owned by. I do own Tamashi no Kira. There is a link for pictures on my page.**

I am a ninja of Konohagakure.

My name is Tamashi no Kira.

I have black hair with pink, sometimes red eyes.

My weapon of choice is a scythe. It's easy for me to handle, but I don't mind using senbon.

I have no family. They were killed by foreign nin a long time ago.

I have just graduated, but we have not received our teams yet.

*()! #$%^&*()! #$^)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$^&**())(^%$#

This is where my story starts.

I woke up that morning, pissed off as usual, cursing whatever deity that had made me decide to become a friggin kunoichi.

I got dressed in my usual outfit. It's not easy to blend in in my dress, but I manage.

I ate breakfast and then headed towards the academy.

When I got there I saw Naruto Uzumaki and Sai, lip-locking. 'So they finally realized their feelings?' I smirked as they stumbled apart. 'Aww, too bad. It must have been an accident.'

I saw an identical smirk on Sasuke Uchiha's face. 'So he was the culprit.'

Iruka-sensei walked in. He then gave a long speech about how we were now shinobi of our village and must act accordingly. Blah-blah. I was getting ready to nail Sakura Haruno with a senbon needle so she would shut the fuck up.

"Now for the teams. Team one," I tuned out. I knew which team I would be on, just didn't know who I was with.

"Team six, Sakura Haruno, Jarin Kagato, and Gerin Kanamato. Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Tamashi no Kira. Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga. Team Nine is Ana Gyun, Ren Aburame, Dersi McHaul. Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your individual sensei will arrive after lunch."

We left, scattering to the four corners of the academy. Sasuke's fangirls were chasing after him. Naruto was chasing after Sakura, and Sai, well Sai was painting. I, on the other hand, was in a tree, watching the clouds. I am proud to say I am almost as bad as a Nara.

An hour later, we were called back in to meet our sensei.

We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

Three hours later, our new sensei walked in, only to be hit by an eraser full of chalk dust. Any longer and he would've have met my scythe, up close and personal.

"My first impression is…I hate you." He disappeared.

We walked up to the roof. "Well, it's time for share and tell." He gave a one eyed grin. "I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are, I don't know. My dream is to, well, I can't really think of one. Blondie, you're next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen. I dislike bigoted assholes. My hobbies are training and more shit. My dream is to become Hokage."

"My name is Sai. I like to paint. I dislike fangirls. My hobbies are to paint. My dream is to," He scratched his head. "I don't know exactly."

"Emo boy's turn." Sensei pointed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing and I dislike everything. My hobbies are to train and my dream is to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

Sensei looked at me. "Lolita-chan."

"My name is Tamashi no Kira. Call me Kira. I like to be alone. I dislike you people. My hobbies are to listen to music and sometimes paint. My dream is to find something to keep me occupied." I offered no emotion.

Third POV

Kakashi was a bit freaked out. 'Sensei's son, the last Uchiha, a Root, and an unknown. That's definitely going to end well.' He thought sarcastically.

"Well, meet me at the training field seven at seven in the morning. Don't eat, you'll puke." He cackled madly and 'poofed' away.

Kira left silently. Sasuke followed soon after. Sai and Naruto looked at each other, then blushed. 'Stupid Uchiha.'

Back with Kakashi…

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, startling the Sandaime Hokage. "Hokage-sama, what made you put the Uchiha, Uzumaki, a ROOT member, and an unknown on the same team?"

"Yeah, well." The Sandaime looked away. "Naruto is a little too hyper at the moment, Sai and Sasuke will probably tune that down quite a few notches. Tamashi no Kira, I remember the day we found her."

"_Hokage-sama," Cat appeared in his office. "We found a child, a little girl of maybe two, outside the gates."_

"_No parents?" The Sandaime smoked his pipe. _

"_No, but there is blood all over her." Cat told him. _

"_Bring her in."_

_Owl walked in through the door with a little girl on his hip. "She says her name is _

_Tamashi no Kira."_

_The black haired and pink eyed little girl was staring at him. It felt like she was looking into his soul._

"_Hello," She spoke softly. "Are you the Hokage?"_

"_Yes child. Why do you ask?"_

"_Papa wanted me to tell you that He was back. He said you would know who."_

_Sandaime Hokage froze. "Child, is your papa Yatuya Ren?"_

_Kira nodded. "Do you know why a bad man came and killed everyone?"_

_The Hokage nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, but you'll wait til you're older to be told, alright?"_

_Kira smiled. "Okay."_

The Hokage looked at Kakashi. "She is the only surviving member of her family."

"And she is not an avenger?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"She is aware of who killed her clan, but she has no wish for revenge. She told me, _Why would I be so stupid as to go looking for someone who is stronger than I am? I'm depressed, not suicidal._"

"So she is actually depressed." Kakashi asked.

"Not really. She just looks it. It's natural for someone of her clan. I don't know much about her, but I was friends with her father." The Hokage told him. "Now, she may not look like much, but don't ever make her get out her scythe. She will kill you without hesitation." It was clear Kakashi had been dismissed.

He 'poofed' out, with a load on his mind.

**First Chapter done! Now I will be trying to update my other stories as well, but this one will be updated regularly. Probably not too regularly though. OAP contests are coming up. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**CIAO! :)**


	2. The Bells Test

**I'm back!**

**Anyways here's the second chapter of Tamashi no Kira**

**I do not own Naruto. I do however own Tamashi no Kira.**

Kira woke up the next morning about seven. 'I guess I was supposed to be at the training field already.' She thought. 'Oops.' She shrugged, uncaring.

She got up and trudged into her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. When she got dressed, she put on a new outfit. Instead of her usual red and white, she chose a red corset with a black skirt. Instead of her usual combat boots, she put on something much more deadly. She also kept her hair down, but put on a red headband to keep it out of her face.

Grabbing her scythe and senbon, she ate a few rice onigirl on the way to the training field.

When she arrived, the other three glared at her. Ignoring them, she began running. She loved running. It cleared her head and helped her to think.

"Hey Kira," Naruto interrupted. "Isn't it hard to run in those?"

Ah yes. Kira had worn heels. "No, Naruto-san. These aren't ordinary heels. Watch." She directed chakra to her heels. Instantly deadly spikes shot out. The spikes were covered in one of the most deadly poisons known to ninja or civilian alike. Her clan specialized in poisons, so she was immune to it and most others, since they were in her blood. As a baby, all clan heirs were injected with a serum that was counteract to most poisons. However, there was a high chance of them dying at a young age.

When Naruto moved to touch, she released the chakra. "Be careful Naruto-san, they're poisonous."

He nodded. "Okay Kira-chan." He turned to leave. "Hey Kira-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"Why don't you hate me like the others? I never once saw you scoff at me."

"Your furry little problem was a friend of my family. I know who he is and while you are alike, you are also very different. Naruto-san, neither of you are monsters." Kira told him softly.

"Thank you Kira-nee-chan." He smiled brightly and went back to the others.

Kira froze. "Alright, otouto." She whispered quietly. She almost let a tear fall. She missed her own little brother. Her bright ball of sunshine. But he died with the rest of her clan.

Ten o'clock…

"Yo." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

He found himself with a scythe to his throat. "You're late, ero-sensei." A dangerously soft voice whispered in his ear.

He chuckled nervously. "I was helping an old lady put up the groceries?" He offered.

"Liar." But the scythe left his neck anyways.

"The point of this test is to take these three bells from me." He held them up. "The one who doesn't is tied to the stump while the rest of us eat lunch. Also the one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy." He smiled his one-eyed smile.

An hour later…

Kakashi was tied up at the stump, while his students were eating lunch.

He was crying inside. 'Damn it. I actually have to pass this team. Thankfully they do work well together.' He got serious. 'They were in sync with each other. They knew so easily what to do. That last move of theirs, All their chakras were blended. They beat me. Sasuke, the fire user. Naruto, the air bender, Sai, earth user, and Kira the water user. All four major elements on one team. The medic will probably be Sai or Sasuke. Naruto will most likely be the offense with Kyuubi inside him. Kyuubi's chakra is too violent to be anything else. Kira will be defense. She will be the one who holds us all together. She brought them down to earth. Made them able and willing to work with each other."

He felt the ropes loosen around him. In his line of vision he saw a white hand.

"We are a team, sensei." Her voice spoke softly, but it was strong.

"Are you?" He asked the others. They nodded defiantly.

"You pass." Kakashi told them. "In the morning, we'll start with D rank missions and then in the afternoon, we'll train."

They nodded, Sasuke gave a smirk.

Kira spoke up. "Sensei, tomorrow, I'm cooking a big dinner. Will all of you come to eat?"

"Why?"

"Because we are family now and families eat together sometimes, right?" She answered, unsure of the answer.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Kira said good-bye and left quickly. Naruto followed after her. Sasuke gave his usual good bye before following after them, discreetly of course. Sai went as well.

Kakashi shook his head amused. "I'm training stalkers." He muttered.

A few minutes away from her home, Kira stopped. She waited for Naruto to come out. "Come on out, Naruto-san. I know you're following me."

"Ah, I just wanted to see where Nee-chan lived." He came into view, rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Sasuke-san, Sai-san, you might as well come on out too." She sighed, a bit irritated and a bit amused.

Two dark figures came into view.

Kira Point of View

My stalkers followed me until we came to what seemed to be a deserted clan house. Obviously it wasn't deserted. It was mine.

I put my chakra into a rock innocently standing there. I waved them over. "You need to put your chakra into this rock. This will allow you entry."

After probably fifteen minutes of trying to get them to bring their chakra into their hands, which you think would be easy to do, but apparently it wasn't for some Kami forsaken reason, I was finally able to let them inside.

"Welcome to my home." I said formally.

"It's so pretty Nee-chan." Naruto said. He was nearly bouncing off the walls.

"Thanks Naruto-san." I turned to Sasuke and Sai, who were standing off to the side quietly. "Now that I know why Naruto-san followed me home, I want to know why you two were following me. Would you mind?"

**That's it for chapter 2. I will try to update this story more often than the others, but we have finals coming up and OAP contests every week or every other week. I hate my goody-two shoes side. It's stupiddddd.**

** Later, **

** Koreen **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
